


Megami

by DoomedDepresso (DoomedDevil), DoomedDevil



Series: The Many Lives of an Esper [1]
Category: The Many Lives of an Esper (fanfic series), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Espers, F/F, F/M, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts, The Many Lives of an Esper (fanic series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDepresso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDevil
Summary: The esper daughter of Saitama and Tatsumaki joins forces with her nephew, Midoriya Izuku, against the villains. Obviously, because her genetics scream op, chaos is left in Ami's wake.
Relationships: Saitama/Tatsumaki (One-Punch Man), Todoroki Shouto/Ichi Ami, Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Many Lives of an Esper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

At 3 months old, Ami first saw him.

When she looked at his tiny, prone form she fell in love.

When he let out a giggle she vowed to protect him with her life. To see that sunny smile once again, and again, until she saw it every day.

So she reached out and pulled. Then he was surrounded by an aura, bright and flickering. It didn’t flicker in an unsteady way, they were flickering the way flames did, like they were playful and dancing and warm. And as Ami pulled, he came.

Everybody in the room stared, eyes filled with awe and wonder as they witnessed something nigh impossible. Then Ami’s mother spoke, “Looks like she takes after me in that regard.” All eyes turned to the speaker, a short greenette with grass green eyes, a woman well in to her fifties often mistaken for a twelve-year-old, this was Tatsumaki, an extremely powerful esper.

“Yep.” Agreed her father, a bland, bald man, named Saitama.

“Ami, this is your new nephew, Izuku.”

Looking at his fragile frame she knew what she had to do.

She would be his hero.


	2. 2

I know that people aren't created equal.

I found that out at the age of four when my nephew was deemed quirkless. Effectively crushing his dreams to be a hero. While I was: an esper on par with my mother, and I'm capable of achieving the strength of my father. A random side effect is that I can change my hair color between black and green.

Now we're finishing up class, and I came back from the bathroom to hear my nephew's childhood friend/bully, whom I have lovingly dubbed Bakago, comment "If you want a quirk so badly, go take a swan dive off the roof and pray to get one in your next life."

WAT DID I JUST HEAR?

OH HEEL NAH

Overprotective aunt mode: activated

Sass: on

Now I wasn't the most intimidating person, with my dorky glasses and (then) black twin braids. But when I get mad, my hair starts floating after coming undone, and my green eyes start glowing orange. So that's the sight Bakago faced when he turned around, a pissed, overprotective, aunt, with plenty of sass at her disposal. "If you want to be the best hero then why don't you take a swan dive off the roof, and pray that you become a decent person in your next life, fucktard."

"What did you say bitch?"

"Izuku go home without me, I need to deal with this bastard." I sighed. "I'll have a talk with Mitsuki."


	3. Chapter 3

Indent]After talking with Mitsuki, I went home, and noticed Izuku wasn’t back yet. So I went to search for him, finding him with a stick of a man telling him, “You can become a hero.” That’s what I kept on telling him, but it’s nice to hear someone else support Izuku’s dream. “You’re the one who’s worthy… to inherit my strength!” 

Hold up. Dude, what strength are you talking about? You’re literally a walking skeleton. And what exactly is wrong with your neck?

“What?” Good job, Izuku. I was thinking the exact same thing.

-one explanation later-

Whoa, hold up. This stick figure is All Might? God, Izuku aren’t you fanboying like crazy?

Then Izuku spoke, “Yes please…” IZUKU, DON’T GO ACCEPTING THINGS FROM STRANGERS!

“Now there’s a quick reply! Just as I expected you rascal!” 

NOPE! I don’t approve, so maybe I should tell Inko.

As All Might walks away, I step out from behind the corner as Izuku continues heading home.

“AUNT AMI! What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Izuku! How many times have I told you to call me Ami-nee?” I scolded, then replied. “And I came looking for you! You had me so worried!”

“I’m sorry for worrying for you!” Izuku apologized. “But, um, h-how long exactly were you here?”

“I’ve been here since ‘You can become a hero,’” I answered in my best All Might imitation.

Izuku gulps. “S-so the entire time?”

“Yep!” I reply cheerfully.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Bakugo thinks of Ami

Bakugo Katsuki only respected the strong. That was a fact. So when a powerful, smart, beautiful, perfect, girl named Ami showed up with Deku one day at the park, he was instantly smitten. She was an otherworldly goddess in his young eyes, the opinion only cemented itself as a fact as he grew older. So he showed his affection the only way he knew how, by acting like a bastard.

So when he told Deku to jump off a roof, he didn’t really mean it, nor did he get the true implications of what would happen if Deku took his advice. And what made it worse was that Ami heard it. She was ridiculously protective of her nephew. (And wasn’t it strange that the useless loser had such a powerhouse in his family?) Hell the only reason she wasn’t homeschooled was so she could protect him. So when she heard Katsuki tell Izuku to kill himself she went into overprotective aunt mode, in turn telling Katsuki to do the same. It broke him, he knew her words weren’t intentional, but they broke him all the same.  
When he was attacked by the sludge villain, he nearly gave up. To him it was a sign, the same day Ichi Ami - the girl who hung his sun, moon, and stars- tells him to end it all, he gets attacked. But then he remembered the facts of his life.  
He was strong, the sky is blue, Ami is perfection, and **he doesn’t give up**.


	5. 5

Time skip to U.A. Entrance Exams

* * *

It's been 10 months since Izuku started training, and he finally got his quirk. Ami was concerned by the possible effects of a new quirk on a fully developed human body; so to distract herself from worrying, Ami went to the Entrance Exams early.

After a while, the exams started; and Ami was lucky enough to be able sit next to Izuku during the written exams. Then the pro hero Present Mic came out onto the stage and it was like a switch had been flipped in Izuku. He just started spouting all this information and his theories about the pro hero. And midway through the explanation for the practicals, some rude kid stood up to scold the pro hero! Ami couldn't believe the nerve of this guy!

"Excuse me, may I ask a question!?" Then the rude kid continued, without giving Present Mic time to answer. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains! Such an error would be embarrassing for a top tier institute for U.A.'s caliber! We came here to be molded into model pro heroes!" He then turned his attention to Izuku. "Moreover, what's with you? Yeah, curly-haired kid!" The rude kid started glaring. "Can't you be quiet for a second? You're distracting everyone here! If you think U.A. is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

Izuku then hid his face in his hands as examinees started snickering. Ami was going to have words with the rude kid later.

Present Mic then explained that the fourth villain cost zero points. Ami was then released onto mock-city H.

* * *

Omake:

"Aunt Ami, guess what! I spoke to a girl!" Izuku proudly announced.

"Izuku, am I chopped liver?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the manga Iida only raised his hand after he already stood and spoke, which was incredibly rude. And there's no mock-city H in the manga, but you'll get an explanation later.
> 
> And to those of you complaining about Ami, if you don't like her, don't read. And unless you have constructive criticism, your complaints will be ignored. Amy isn't exactly a Mary Sue, she might be OP with her psychic abilities, (notice I only put she's capable of achieving her father's strength; not that she has it.) and pretty, and smart, but she's not Mary Sue. She has a temper, (notice how she told Bakugo to jump off the school roof), she can be rude, and has an overprotective streak that can put helicopter parents to shame. She may be strong, pretty, and smart, but that doesn't mean she's perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa!" I exclaim as I arrive at the mock city H. It was a legit city! That, and I am the only one here.

That's weird. Welp, more points for me!

I then heard Present Mic's voice, "AND START!" At that, I shot into the air and scouted for "villains". Then Mic said (more like shouted) "What are you waiting for? There's no countdown in a real fight!" Apparently, not everyone reacted the same way to the starting signal as I did, and were still standing around.

Once I located as many faux villains as I could, I used my telekinesis to crush them like a tin can.

* * *

** Meanwhile, in the observation room:  **

**Third-person pov:**

All the pros gathered around the screen showing the sole participant in mock city H in awe.

"Her quirk is so unassuming, but the way she applies it is amazing!" One pro comments.

"No wonder All Might recommended that she has a battleground all to herself!" Exclaims another nameless pro.

'She has potential for sure.' Thinks the scruffy long-haired man in a sleeping bag in the back, as the examinee locates and crushes more robots.

When the zero-pointer came out, all the potential hero-course students ran, except for two. One of those two was Ichi Ami, who just stared cooly at it before using her powers like a blade to sever its head. The other was Midoriya Izuku, who at first was running with everyone else, but then saw an injured examinee who couldn't get out of the way and rushed to save her, gaining him sixty rescue points. The rescue points giving him enough points to pass, and reach the leaderboard, despite having zero villain points.

* * *

** Time skip to exam results  **

**Ami's pov:**

I am officially concerned, all week Izuku has been acting like he isn't truly all there. I think he did a poor job at the practical exam, he's been avoiding the topic of exams ever since we took them. I was slightly worried since, but this was the breaking point. What is this? This is my precious nephew smiling blankly at a fish, and the fish isn't even alive.

"Izuku!?" My dear sister exclaimed trying to get her son's attention. "Are you okay? You've been staring vacantly at the fish for the last minute!" Izuku then looked up, confused; not realizing he was.

"It's true Izu, it was pretty concerning." I answer his silent question of 'Did I really?'

"Ah... Sorry... I'm fine!" Izuku stammers as I look at him in disbelief.

After our meal, I corner Izuku. "Okay, spill." I start. "Something's been bothering you all week, and I bet it has something to do with the U.A. Entrance exams."

"I'm pretty confident with my written exam, but..." He trails off.

"You don't think you passed the practical?" I finish.

"I know I didn't pass! I didn't get a single point! And now All Might hasn't contacted me, and IknowIfailedhimandwhatifhethinkshemadeamistakeandthequirkbrokemybones..." Izuku starts mumbling in panic, I have to calm him down.

"Midoriya Izuku! If All Might hasn't contacted you then it's his problem. He might be busy, or he's not a nice individual and takes off like your awful father because of some preconceived slight to his person. Either way, it's not your fault." That finally gets him to slump in relief. "Now... What's this about your quirk breaking bones?" Izuku tensed up, realizing what he let slip.

"I can explain…?" He gets out in a small voice.

"IZUKU! AMI!" We hear Inko's panicked voice and our heads snap to her. "THEY'RE HERE! The U.A. letters are here!" My nephew and I sign in relief. There's no emergency, there's no need to bother my parents, nobody's going to die.

Then, I turn to Izuku. "Saved by the mail." I say, "But we'll continue this talk later." He tenses up his once again relaxed shoulders.

Once we have our letters, we go to Izuku's room. As he's prepared to open his letter hunched in front of his computer, preparing to read the letter by the light of the screen, I say, "Izu! Don't, that's bad for your eyes!" I was dismissed, and Izuku opened the envelope anyway. In addition to a letter, the envelope contained a tiny metal disk. "Don't just rip an envelope like that! What if you ripped the letter?" I scolded.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" Shouted somebody who sounded like All Might, causing me to jump. I turn to where the voice came from and saw a projection of All Might. Isn't this supposed to be from U.A? "Actually I came to town to teach at U.A." He stated, answering my unasked question. "Even though you passed the written exam, you got a zero on the practical. Which of course means you failed..." Here Izuku started to tear up. "... If that was all there is to it. First, take a look at this video!"

A round-faced, pink-cheeked brunette in a middle school uniform came on screen. "Excuse me, um... Um, the plain-looking person," EXCUSE ME? PLAIN? IZUKU IS ADORABLE! "With the green curly hair and the freckles... Is it possible to give him some of my points?" At that Izuku gasps, and I can't blame him. This is touching. Wait... if they're showing this, then... I'll get busted! As I was internally panicking, the girl in the video continued. "I heard him say 'If only I could get a single point,' so I thought he may still be at zero..." Izuku looks like he's having some kind of flashback. "At least the points he lost because of me..." She trailed off. Then in a sudden outburst, she said; "He saved me!" and that's when the video paused and went to a different video, one of me.

"Excuse me, sir?" I watch myself talk to Present Mic. "Is it all right if I give half my points to my nephew? Midoriya Izuku?" Here I get a look of betrayal from the boy beside me. "He's been acting strange since the entrance exams, and he's really smart so I doubt the written exam is what's bothering him." I start going off on a small tangent. "He's kind, caring, more than a little reckless. He's overall the perfect hero candidate! Even All Might thinks so!" Here I start acting desperate. "His quirk only came in the morning of the exams! Please, sir! Let me help him pass! He's the only reason I took the exams in the first place! He's my reason for being a hero!" At this point in the video, I start crying. The video paused there.

"Your actions touched people, spurred them to act." All Might proclaims. "The entrance exam last week wasn't only graded on villain points!" for some reason, here All Might makes an "x" with his arms. "How can a heroics class deny entry to someone who saves others and does the right thing?"

After All Might going off on a rant about empty words of all things, the leaderboard came up. "Rescue points!" All Might declares. "Midoriya Izuku, sixty points!" The screen then goes to the round-faced girl. "Uraraka Ochaco, seventy-three points! And while we're at it, first place, Ichi Ami! Eighty-three points!" The screen goes back to All Might, "All three of you pass."

"This is too crazy..." Izuku whimpers, tearing up.

All Might holds out his hand. "Come, young ones. This is your hero academia!"

"Yes, sir!" Both my nephew and I agree. Izuku was crying, while I gave a tiny salute.


End file.
